


第二次-18

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-18

早晨知勳步入停車場，習慣性的尋找順榮的車，一時間竟找不著，直到自己的司機老張喚了自己才意識到，已經將近兩個星期順榮沒有接送自己了

「李總，早安，請」

老張替知勳打開後座的門，讓正打算走向副駕駛座的他，愣了一下

啊，不是順榮的車

一路上知勳邊吃著黃媽準備的早餐，邊看著手上的平板，看了一段落，想起什麼似的，把視線從平板移開，從後照鏡看向老張

「老張，週末有空嗎？」

「總經理，有什麼事吩咐？」

「我想買台車，想請老張陪我去，你開車經驗多，比較知道那些性能優秀」

「是我那裡服務不周嗎？」

「不是，老張你做的很周到，只是老張這樣一會要接送我上班，一會又得回來接媽，有時我出差，或是媽去比較遠的地方，蠟燭兩頭燒，實在會讓你為難，我有自己的車，去哪也比較方便，你也可以專注於媽那邊」

有一半的原因是剛才說的那樣，另一半則是腦中一直迴蕩著順榮讓自己買車的話語

「那……權總那裡呢？前陣子…不都是他接送的你？」

老張一直疑惑著這點，黃媽也總讓他試探試探，於是小心翼翼的問著

「他忙」

簡單兩個字打發掉了老張的提問，但語調明顯的降低，氣氛降至冰點

為了救活氣氛老張趕緊提議

「這樣吧，週末我帶總經理去一家我認識的車行看看吧，那裡有中古的也有全新的，順便帶上夫人，她也在一旁挑肯定找得到適合的」

抵達公司，知勳提著兩個餐盒走入辦公室，隨手一放，便開始埋首於工作中

看著秘書給自己的大伯父分公司的資料，皺著眉，這財務狀況簡直一塌糊塗，人員管理也差強人意，實在是想不透到底上任總經理是怎麼容忍的，自己這裡可是連睜一隻眼閉一隻眼都做不到

可現在想裁掉又一時找不到替代它業務的新對象，不裁掉依現在的經營態度造成的消費者觀感對於本集團的形象會有不良影響

進退兩難，想到這知勳就鬱悶的不行，只能讓下面的投資部盡快物色新的併購對象，讓秘書趕快發文催趕

知勳一旦心情不好，事情一多，便會容易擺臉色，脾氣不知不覺間變得暴躁，正當皺著眉結果秘書給的資料，抬起頭吩咐其他事時

腦中突然出現了個熟悉的聲音

「你在這樣下去你的首席秘書該嚇跑嘍！」

停頓了一下，稍稍清了清嗓，盡可能不疾不徐平穩的道出要吩咐的事情

等到秘書離開後，知勳有些無力的靠在椅背，看著被自己隨意一放到那兩個餐盒

又忘了跟媽說了，順榮不只不接我了還不來找我了

總是準備著兩份，總是吃不完，好想權順榮，上班路上想著他，開會時想著他，想發脾氣時想著他，看著餐盒想著他，肚子餓了想著他

一直在身邊的時候，以為這些都是日常，現在不來了，才發現他對自己這麼好，對自己的影響這般的大

想起那日說出的話，和他落寞的背影，知勳嘲笑自己

活該，自找的

權順榮我好像有點後悔了

首席秘書走出辦公室回到秘書室，一旁的小秘書跑來取得情報

「怎樣怎樣？總經理有發脾氣嗎」

首席秘書嘆了口氣，顯得失落的搖頭，讓小秘書十分好奇

「沒生氣是好事，姐姐怎麼這般表情」

「沒生氣是沒生氣，但也沒笑，權總已經兩個禮拜沒來了，他沒來辦公室就死氣沉沉的，總經理一直都不開心」

「我也注意到了，之前權總常來，總經理總是面帶笑容，講話也有語調，可最近又回到剛來時那個工作狂的機器人語調了」

其他幾個小秘書也加入討論

「唉…也不知道權總什麼時候才會再來，是不是他們吵架了？」

「不知道，反正最近是沒好日子了」

其中一個小秘書手機響起，看到來電者，趕緊走出秘書室接起電話

「喂？知恩？什麼事？」

「喔你說權總？他自從第一企劃開始之後，已經兩個禮拜沒來了」

「我看你最近還是別來了，感覺總經理跟權總之間好像有矛盾，權總好像不會過來了，別撲空了」

「好好好，他來了我會在通知你，那你答應我的，讓我參加聚會你別忘了喔」

「謝謝，拜拜」

順榮這邊的氣氛也沒有好到哪裡去，權順榮算是幾乎回到那個只顧工作的總經理了

凡事要求效率一絲不苟，雖然仍不像從前的破口大罵，但臉色明顯跟倉鼠版本不一樣

除了熟悉他的首席秘書，其他人都戰戰兢兢的備戰，說起脾氣權順榮可不輸李知勳呢

一個星期後，知勳參加了一個酒店的開幕酒會，酒店的店主是自己的大學同學俊輝

「哇，李知勳真的好久不見」

大學同學一見面就高興的擁抱，知勳也是開心不已，畢竟畢業之後就沒什麼機會見到朋友，乘這個機會可以相聚，就像開了個同學會一樣

「俊輝，恭喜你」

「謝謝，我們三年沒見了吧，真難得你會出現」

「是啊，之前其他人的局你都沒出現過，是去哪了？」

其他看到久未見面都知勳也一起來湊熱鬧，知勳不想破壞氣氛，也就想著隨意帶過

「去鄉下住了一陣」

「李知勳你行啊，去鄉下三年一回來直接站上總經理寶座，我們可是不能望其項背啊」

「欸欸欸，好了人家難得出現一回，你們就不要再調侃知勳了，你看我邀請來的除了這幫同學，還有很多有頭有臉的人，你們還不把握機會多認識認識」

俊輝看不下去那些個同學的調侃趕緊把他們都打發走

「喔～不愧是我們班代，畢業這麼久了還這麼照顧我們」

「那還用說，好了都散了」

知勳從服務員那拿了兩杯香檳，遞給俊輝

「謝啦」

「沒什麼，不過你怎麼沒跟順榮一起，你倆的集團不是合作中」

「最近到一個段落了，我和他也都忙，搭不上時間」

「我想說你們感情一直很好的，可是這三年，我問他你去哪了，他都只說不知道」

「我去鄉下的事，沒有告訴任何人，他自然也不知道」

「我還以為你們之間有什麼矛盾，生疏了」

俊輝的視線飄向也在現場，跟別人聊著天的順榮，知勳泯了一口香檳

「俊輝啊，跟當年一樣，我愛他，所以」

俊輝不小心跟順榮對視到，趕緊移開視線，又聽見知勳的話，顯得有些慌張

「啊，是我失禮了，也跟當年一樣，沒關係」

知勳微笑和俊輝碰了杯，順榮其實早在知勳抵達時就一直盯著他了，看他跟俊輝擁抱，跟他聊的挺開心的，心裡總覺得不是滋味，跟俊輝的眼神接觸到，正好找到機會接近

「俊輝啊，恭喜啊」

「謝謝」

「知勳也在」

「嗯」

知勳有些慌張，自從那件事，這是第一次跟順榮對話了，一時之間不知該說些什麼

「呀，文俊輝，同學一場，下次我來你酒店，可要給點撒必死啊」

「只要看你能帶給我什麼效益啊」

「果然是商人啊」

「彼此彼此」

雖然兩人因為知勳是競爭對象，帶仍是朋友，總喜歡開著玩笑

過沒多久，順榮就說在這裡遇到了幾個朋友，要去其他地方敘一敘，就離開了

在這過程中，順榮幾乎沒有跟知勳講隻字片語，要不是一開始順榮有跟知勳問好，否則俊輝都以為順榮看不見知勳了呢

不用想，知勳臉色當然是越發的不好，被忽略了任誰都高興不起來

「我答應我媽了，今天要早點回去陪她我也先走了」

「喔喔，那快回去吧」

俊輝知道知勳本來就不喜歡這種交際的場合，肯來完全就是因為老朋友一場，加之剛才他跟順榮幾乎零互動，現在一定是沒辦法再待下去了，索性就讓他走了

回到家後知勳心情很低落

原來順榮一直以來都是這種感覺，被自己若有若無的接觸，是這樣無力，感覺那麼差啊

順榮當然也好不到哪去，他不是故意不理知勳的，只是不知該怎麼面對他，但又不得不在那種場合接觸到他

於是跟著那些合作對象一起到一家酒吧，一到那裡就猛力的灌酒

知勳洗完澡，拿著筆電，坐在書房裡，看著還未看完的公文，一坐便是兩三個小時

眼睛正發酸著，突然手機響了，來電的不是自己平常用的號碼，而是三年前的，是知勳不想給給別人用另外買下來的號碼

而來電者是即使沒有儲存，也一輩子不會忘的號碼

「喂？」

「喔！通了耶！」

從手機傳來嘈雜的聲音及順榮明顯醉意的語氣

「權順榮你在哪裡？」

「酒…吧…」

「哪家？我去接你」

「00酒吧，呵呵快點來喔」

跟順榮一起到酒吧的是一些集團的富二代，總是喜歡吃喝玩樂的人，本來順榮是不想來的，但心情實在差的不行，想找個地方發洩，於是半推半就的就來了

一到酒吧，就一個勁的猛灌酒，很快就醉了，那些富二代看他醉了就瞎起鬨，要他打給他最喜歡的人

順榮打了那個他三年以來不間斷的打，卻一直只有空號的回應，直到知勳回來才沒再打過的號碼

沒想到這次通了，除了驚喜，也想著他們之間也該有個結論，於是講將錯就錯，讓知勳來一趟

知勳一踏入酒吧就看到，爛醉如泥的順榮，跟一群女人和富二代坐在一起

其中一個富二代認出他

「哎呀這不是李總，真難得怎麼會來啊？」

知勳沒有理他，自顧自的把順榮抬起來

「權順榮起來，回家了」

「你不會就是順榮叫來的那個喜歡的人吧？」

「哇賽，原來你們倆都是彎的啊」

「來來來，坐，這個要好好了解一下」

那些富二代各個都嗅到八卦的味道，其中一人，對著酒吧小姐使了個眼色

「李總才剛來別急著走，權總也還沒喝的盡興」

幾個人聯手把知勳按下坐在沙發上

「是啊，你也喝一點」

另一個人遞了酒杯到知勳面前，知勳冷著臉推開

「我開車，還有事，沒時間陪你們喝」

說罷便起身想再次拉起順榮，一個富二代沉不住氣，拉住知勳

「勸你別太囂張」

「我才勸你最好放開」

知勳的語氣更冷了

「你算什麼？就你那份量，我們你惹得起？」

知勳忍無可忍，轉頭狠瞪了那人

「尹氏的外孫夠不夠？」

知勳從在外沒有公開過尹氏外孫的身分，只有在就職典禮上爺爺稍稍提到，而這些不諳世事的富二代當然不知道，這次為了順榮算是把自己的底線給破了

其中幾個比較成熟一點的甚是驚訝，本來外孫也算不上什麼，但能當上集團掌舵者總經理的可就另當別論了

但是有幾個人根本不懂事，仍以不屑的姿態跟知勳對嗆

「你就不怕我們動權順榮」

知勳輕笑一聲

「哼，就憑你們動得了？」

「你…」

正當那人想繼續說下去，被一旁的人制止

「夠了，放人」

讓知勳順利的把順榮帶走

制止的人，是他們一團中唯一一個有在自家集團工作的人，也是團裡的大哥，他知道的確不僅尹氏他們動不得，金氏也是如此

而且權順榮上任後把金氏往更上一層樓帶，穩穩的跨越瓶頸，在集團內的名聲可說是如日中天，沒有股東對他是不滿意的，依在場的各位富二代而言，要不是有個富老爹，根本連提鞋的分都沒有

知勳費了好大把勁才把順榮扛上車，差點就趴在路上了，一上車順榮就發起酒瘋

「哇！這是知勳的新車嗎？好漂亮喔」

一會兒在知勳的車內四處張望，一會又摸摸自己的肚子

「我告訴你喔，我可愛的胃，忍著點，不可以吐喔，不然知勳的車會又髒又臭喔」

又轉頭對著知勳說

「我們知勳尼，我貼不貼心啊？」

見知勳都不說話，覺得無趣就開始呼呼大睡了

喝醉的順榮一直以來都很可愛，可是現在的知勳很生氣

不是把我視而不見嗎，卻到這裡借酒澆愁，還讓女人隨意靠在自己身上，這算什麼？

到了順榮家的停車場，又費了一把勁，把已經睡到不醒人事的順榮拉出車子，苦難還沒結束，又把他拖到家門口，卻不得其門而入，不爽的踢了一下權順榮

「呀！密碼」

「知勳不是知道嗎？」

只回答一句又睡了過去

「我不知道!你醒醒，呀！」

無奈怎麼叫也叫不醒，想了想剛才順榮說自己知道，該不會……

往密碼鎖按了一組數字，果然0526在一起第一天的日子，順榮沒改過

費盡千辛萬苦終於把順榮送到床上，給他脫掉鞋子，隨意仍在一旁，轉身就要離開，突然被拉住了衣角

「知勳生氣了？」

「…」

「不要生氣嘛」

「…」

「留下來陪我好不好？」

「需要嗎？」

「知勳？」

「需要人陪？不是挺多人陪你的？喝的爛醉，旁邊一叫，就有人主動做在身旁服侍你，不是挺好的嗎？」

順榮趕緊坐起來，著急的解釋

「知勳你不要誤會，我沒有叫她們，是其他人叫的」

知勳卻是更加生氣

「不是不聯絡我嗎？不是把我當空氣嗎？幹嘛叫我去接你，看你跟那些酒肉朋友荒唐？讓我去看，自己做對比嗎？」

「知勳，我不是這個意思」

順榮不知所措的拉住知勳的手

「那是什麼意思？你以為我很閒嗎？權順榮你以前不是這樣的，我對你真的很失望」

知勳甩開順榮的手，直徑的走向房門，正當轉開門的那一刻，順榮突然一句話，讓知勳頓主了腳步

「李知勳，我做錯什麼了？」

「三年前，你無緣無故的離開， 三年後，你莫名其妙的出現，我卻連問為什麼都不行」

知勳沒有回頭只是定定的站在門口

「這三年來，我過的如何你知道嗎？沒日沒夜的工作，每天就是工作，應酬，睡覺，無限循環，一步一步往上爬，卻一點都不高興，因為我為的不是這個，我只不想有一點空閒，去想起你，不想發呆的看家裡的每個角落，到處都是你的身影，卻又不敢改密碼，怕你那一天會突然回來」

順榮仰起頭忍住淚

「終於熬到你回來，一步踏上總經理，我也到達了，但是我不像你一樣，不管你再怎麼否認，你還是尹氏的外孫，就像剛才一樣一句話就可以打發掉那些富二代，我要費盡力氣交涉奉承應酬，才能鞏固地位，因為這是你的夢想，你想要我們一起讓那些曾經看輕我們的人，都仰頭尊敬我們，你卻說你對我很失望」

即使如何努力忍著，眼睛卻已無法承載無比的心酸

「這些都沒關係，我本以為至少你回來了，我們可以回到一起住在一塊的日子了，卻不是這樣，因為你的恐懼，我要處處小心，處處拿捏分寸，為的就是讓你不要有負擔，但是卻換來你說的沒有喜歡的人，換來一句是我執意要等的，李知勳，你有不能排解的恐懼，那我呢？我的感受呢？」

順榮在也無法控制情緒，任由眼淚鼻涕爬滿自己皺成一團的臉

「李知勳，你告訴我，我到底做錯了什麼？要承擔這些？我到底該怎麼做才能解脫？我做的還不夠嗎？」

知勳一句話也沒有說，只是站在那裡死死掉盯著門外，甚至連轉身都沒有，順榮閉上眼把臉埋於自己的手中

最後只是聽到了門關上和腳步的聲音，順榮顫抖的深呼吸，只發出了無法控制的啜泣聲，絕望的用手扒過亂糟糟的頭髮，無力的把頭往臂彎埋的更深


End file.
